bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 31
Friends And Foes We got back to the airport right after the mission that we did in Blakton City. I'm just glad that we didn't have to spend more than a day there. I have plans to hang with my friends and that's what I am going to do. I did have the whole government business thing stuck in my mind. I still can't believe that the government can do such a thing to me. Why is my life cursed? I don't deserve to be worked out of my will. Both Derek and I were in the limo with the head agent heading towards Bullworth Academy. "Okay, so you both did your mission? And is Uno Carb dead?" he asked. "I think he is. No one can survive a .50 cal rifle", I told him. "So you just wanted us for this one mission?" Derek asked. "No. There will be more missions in the future. You two are off the hook for now", the agent said. Just then, the limo pulled up infront of the gates of the school and the agent said, "Okay kid, I need to talk to Derek. You can go now". I got out of the limo and watched it as it drove away from the school gates. After watching it disappear, I turned around and saw Greg come up. "So how did the mission go?" Greg asked. "Okay. Nearly died as usual", I told him. "Let's hope it goes well for you", Greg said to me. "Yeah, you worked for an Italian Mafia and lied to you that they were a government agency to you", I remembered. "Yeah, don't bring it up again. I hated that mutherfucking Doug Manning for killing my dad", Greg said. "Hey, at least he's sleeping with the fishes from what you told me", I said. "You killed Max?" Greg asked. "No, the agents wouldn't let me", I told him. "You'll kill him soon enough. Trust me", Greg told me. "I know", I told him. We then walked to the Boys' Dorm in silence till Greg asked, "So where do you want to go with Mike and Charles later on?" "Burger Shot. Rockin' Box. Maybe even the carnival", I told him. "Those sound good enough", Greg said. "Hopefully, Charles doesn't tackle you off the ferris wheel", I joked. "I doubt that will ever happen again", Greg told me, remembering about how Charles tackled him off the peer. I looked at the clock on my cell phone and it said 1:58 PM. "I going to go and sleep for a while. I'll meet you two at the front gates at 4", I told Greg. "Yeah, sure. See ya", Greg said. I then went into the dorm and entered my dorm room. I layed onto the bed and then tried to sleep for two hours. 1 1/2 Hours Later; 3:30 PM I woke up and then got out of the bed. I got some fresh clothes from out of my dresser and then went upstairs to the bathroom to take my shower. I took a shower for 20 minutes and then went back to my room afterwards to check on the time. The alarm clock said 3:55 PM. So I walked out of the Boys' Dorm and went to the front gate where Greg, Michael and Charles were waiting. "Where were you? You're four minutes early", Michael said scarcastically to me. "Sorry, I was sleeping. Next time, I'll be 40 minutes late so you can start worrying about me", I scarcastically replied back. "So what's the plan?" Charles asked. "Maybe we can go to Burger Shot, the Rockin' Box or at least the carnival", I told him. "Sounds good to me", Charles replied. "And let's hope that no one tackles one another off the ferris wheel this time", I said to them. "Yeah Greg. No tackling this time", Michael scarcastically replied. "Come on, let's head to the carnival", Greg said. We all then started walking to the carnival. During the walk though, Charles asked, "Why couldn't we take your car? I would have prefer to ride instead". "There ain't enough room for four people. Unless you wanted to sit in Michael's lap the whole way, then we have no choice but to walk", I said. "That last part is never happening", Charles said in a deep tone. Finally, we got to the carnival where there we ran right into Ted, Damon and Casey. "Look, it's C-Shit and his group buddies", Ted said to his friends. "You know, why don't you do the whole world a favor and just kill yourselves?" I replied to them. "Because we matter unlike you", Damon said. "Best comeback ever", Michael said to Damon scarcastically. "Yeah, why don't you guys just go fuck yourselves like you usually do since you can never get any girls?" Charles said to the Jocks. "You're the one to talk, Caldwell. From what I hear about you being interested in boys and all", Casey said to Charles. Charles was about to tackle Casey, but Greg stopped him and said, "Relax, he's not worth it". "We'll be seeing you shitheads later", Ted said after seeing a few cops watching us agrue, preparing to step in if a fight starts. The Jocks then walked away from us and I said, "Stupid pricks. Ruinning our good time and all". "Let's just continue with our plans. There's nothing we can do to them now", Greg said. "Dude, why did you grab me like that? I could have beaten that asshole", Charles said to Greg. "You didn't see those cops that were watching us by the porter-poddies? I just saved your neck from spending a night in jail. You should be thanking me", Greg told Charles. "Whatever, I'm going to get back at Casey. And I might as well for Ted and Damon", Charles said. "Let's hope it goes well like last time then", Michael said. We then went to the roller-coaster first. Greg and I got into the front seats while Michael and Charles got into the back seats. The roller-coaster did its normal thing; go up and down slopes at high speeds. Afterwards, we got on the Big-Squid and spun around on it. Then we got on the ferris-wheel and boy, was I glad that no one tried to jam the gears again like back in September. After we got off the ferris-wheel, Charles suggested, "Let's go to the funhouse". "I think we should skip the funhouse. Too much has happened to me by or in it", I said. "Like what?" Michael asked. "Greg and I had to get some weed for the Jocks last year and the dealer was standing in front of the funhouse", I told Michael. "You two brought drugs into the school?" Charles asked. "That's how I ended up in dorm arrest in the first place", I said to Charles. "May I have some?" Michael asked in his scarcastic tone. I then gave him the finger and then continued. "I also went in there with Alexis on a date and the Jocks were there to ambush me. She pulled out a gun on them in there". "And you didn't think that she was a fed when she pulled out the gun?" Michael asked. "Come on. Plenty of people have guns here. I have a gun that was my dad's. Charles has a gun. Greg has a gun that use to belong to his dad. Hell, I think even Malcolm Evans has a gun on him". "Wouldn't be surprised since Preps and Greasers are still against one another", Greg stated. "So what do we do now?" Charles asked. "I'm not in a mode for a burger. Let's just go to the Rockin' Box", I suggested. "So you can get more vodka?" Greg asked. "Yes", I told him. "What else to do? There ain't no fine striper joint in Bullworth", Michael scarcastically replied. We then walked to the nearliest bus stop. There, we waited for a bus till Charles whistled for a Taxi. We got in and rode till we got to the Rockin' Box. "Well, at least we get a chance to drink and listen to some good music", I told them. "They should at least serve some food here", Charles said. "Relax, they got some peanuts for you to munch on in there", I told him. We then got out of the Taxi and entered the rock club. We walked into the Rockin' Box and then sat at our usual spot. A waitress came over and said, "What do you want to drink?" "Great greeting", Michael said scarcastically said. "I'll take flat water", I told her. "Sprunk", Greg said. "Same here", Charles said. "Me too", Michael agreed. The waitress walked away and Charles asked, "You always drink vodka?" "Yeah. Plus these people don't bother checking my I.D. to see if I'm old enough to drink", I told him. "You have a fake I.D. though in case?" Charles asked. Hell yeah, I do", I told him. I then pulled out my wallet and showed him my fake I.D. card that I have behind my driver's license. "Had this thing for 6 months before I had to come to this dump", I said. "At least it's your junior year", Charles said. The song ''Teenagers ''by My Chemical Romance was playing when the waitress returned with our drinks. We then started drinking our beverages when I noticed Greg was looking at a Greaser, staring right at him. "What's wrong with you?" I asked Greg. "Nothing, but I think that the Greasers are trying to pull something with me", Greg said. "Those slimy balls of grease", Michael said outloud. Charles then laughed outloud and both of them did a high-five. "Relax. As long as I'm here, they won't pull anything with you. They still like me", I told him. "Let's just hope they don't betray you then", Charles said to me. "They betrayed me all because I beat up Algie and he paid them to teach me a lesson", Greg said. "Shows you how sneaky those bastards are", Michael said to Greg. "Yeah, especially knowing about you and them getting together and teaching the Jocks a lesson", Charles said. While talking some more, we had more drinks (and Charles having some of the peanuts in the tray) and listened to more music like ''Rock & Roll Queen ''by The Subways. Afterwards, we decided to leave the Rockin' Box. It was already 7 PM and I knew that they had other plans tonight. There was no Taxis around, so we had to walk to the nearest bus stop. The nearest one was close to the police station, so we headed towards the station. During the walk though, that was when we ran into two Greasers (Lucky and Lefty), but they didn't look too happy. "What the hell are you doing on our turf, Greg? You know Peanut doesn't want you here at all", One of the Greasers asked. "I can be here whenever I want. I don't give a damn about Peanut", Greg said to them. "Watch yourself kid", Lefty said to Greg. "What the hell is wrong with you Greaseballs?" I asked. "Watch yourself C-Money", Lucky said. "Greg has been a friend to you ever since his freshman year and you betray him for a few bucks from a fat, nerdy momma's boy?" I said to them. "You know, Peanut said we can also beat anyone up who helps defend Greg", Lefty said to Lucky. "Looks like we have no choice then, Lefty. We have to beat up C-Money, Michael and Charles too", Lucky said back to Lefty. "BOYS, DEAL WITH THEM", Lucky then shouted. Then four more Greasers (who I never met before) came out of a few shops and then attacked us. I had to deal with Lefty and some other Greaser. Greg had to deal with Lucky and another Greaser. Michael and Charles dealt with the other two Greasers. "You no good trader", I said to Lefty as I threw the first punch, which hit him in the face. "We have to do what Peanut tells us what to do", Lefty said as he threw a punch at me, but missed. We then got fully into a fight. I punched him a few times in the face and in the stomach. He then punched me across the face. I then grabbed him by the jacket and then head-butted him. He fell to the ground and was about to get back up, but I stomped on his face and said, "And stay down". The other Greaser was about to punch me, but I elbowed him in the face, turned around and then grabbed him by the back of the neck. I then slammed him a few times into the concrete wall till Michael came up and said in a scarcastic tone, "I think he knows how hard the concrete wall is now". I then let go of the Greaser and watched him fall to the ground. I looked and saw that the other Greasers were already taken down. "Damn, I promised myself that I wouldn't be Greaser enemy again", Charles said to himself. "Relax, I am now too if you haven't noticed", I told him. "I'm telling Peanut", Lucky said outloud. "Go head. And tell him also that I'm going to have a nice, long chat with him tomorrow", I instructed Lucky. "I wonder if it will be a peaceful talk", Michael said scarcastically. "Plus, snitches are bitches that end up in ditches and get stitches", I said to Lucky. We then left the Greasers and headed for the school. 20 Minutes Later; 7:24 PM We got back to the Boys' Dorm where we decided to part ways for the rest of the night. "Well, I gotta go and check up on Holly. She got a cold the night before", Greg said before he left to go to the Infirmary. "I gotta go to boxing trainning. I'll see ya around", Michael said before he left. It was only me and Charles now. "So, what do we do now since we're Greaseball enemies?" Charles asked me. "Like I told Lucky back in New Coventry, I'm going to have a chat with him and his inability to have friendships last long", I told him. "I hope it goes well", Charles said. "Hope it does too", I told him. We then entered the Boys' Dorm and went into the common room. "You met any interesting girls here so far?" I asked Charles. "No. You since the fed broke up with you?" Charles said. "I'm holding off girls for a while. At least till the Valentine's Day Dance", I told him. "That's good", he said. "You got any plans at all like the other two?" I asked him. "No. You?" he said. "Nope", I told him. "Why don't we watch the ''Republican Space Rangers ''marathon that's going on right now?" Charles asked. "Good enough with me", I told him. For the rest of the night, we watched the marathon on TV till 12 AM when we hit the sack. I never kept my mind off Peanut during the whole time though. Coming tomorrow, Peanut might probably wish he was never born. Category:Blog posts